Expert panels are often utilized to evaluate the desirability of various choices, especially for example dietary choices. In most cases, these expert panels can only evaluate a limited number of items as compared to the vast (and ever increasing) number of candidate items available to consider. Unfortunately, it can also be very difficult to leverage what expert evaluations may be available for a few items. This is complicated further by the fact that experts do not necessarily agree in all cases with one another regarding the relative desirability of a given food item for inclusion in a given diet program. Hence, information regarding the desirability of choosing one item over another, especially items which have not been evaluated by the panel, may not be apparent from the actual information provided by the expert panel.
Consumers are often interested in making healthy food choices. Many consumers need to make food choices that will help them maintain a diet for various health related reasons. For example, there are significant health advantages in keeping blood glucose levels (equivalently, blood glucose concentrations) within certain limits.
Currently, patients suffering from diabetes as well as individuals who are trying to eat a healthy diet are often instructed to follow a complex diet exchange system or count carbohydrates or calories. These systems tend to be difficult and frustrating for individuals to follow.